


you are the sunshine of my loving

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia), Murf1307



Series: The Tragedy Still Strikes Fluff AU [4]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, Other, Skype, Time Zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Forty years after they found each other in Greenwich Village, Alex and Sean's relationship is hale and healthy, though their bodies have changed.  This is a moment of one of their cross-Atlantic Skype calls.





	you are the sunshine of my loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/gifts).



> okay so this is from the AU that thomas and I (though tbh this is thomas's baby) conceptualized where after DOFP, sean isn't actually dead and he and alex find each other in the Village and fall in love. this particular fic is set late in the timeline, where alex is a professor at berkeley, sean is the headmaster of the cassidy-summers academy, hosted in the cassidy keep. they have three children; quentin is their youngest and the only technically adopted one (thank you, maeve rourke, you foxy lesbian you). bobby and john have a whole plotline that involves bobby eventually cutting ties with his family. also, alex here uses she/her pronouns because i write alex as bigender (so male or female, depending on the day mostly) and today's a girl day for her. this was written for thomas's birthday last week, oops. (-- murf1307)

Spending so much time apart wears on Alex.  She feels guilty -- it goes unspoken, but she knows that Sean is in his twilight years.  She should be at the Keep, spending that time with him.

Instead, she's cursing the Berkeley campus wi-fi at two in the morning as she tries to place a Skype call.  She's had The Nightmare again, the one about her seventeenth birthday, and her shoulders ache, and all she wants is her husband to tell her everything's going to be all right.  Well, really, she wants to go home and hold him, but she'll have to take wanna she can get; she has a class in the morning.

Skype rings twice, and Sean picks up.  It's nine in the morning in Ireland, and he looks awake, if a little tired.  

"Hey, sweetheart," he says, smiling at her.  "Rough night?"

"Yeah.  Had that nightmare again.  The one about the compound."

He nods.  He knows that nightmare, after nearly forty years at her side, and she doesn't have to explain it.  "I'm sorry."

"I have a long weekend coming up," she murmurs.  "I want to come home and visit -- I miss you."

"I miss you too."  Sean smiles at her.  "And I'd like that, and so would the kids."

"How is Quentin?" she asks.  "And his datemates?"

Sean laughs.  "I'm never going to quite get over that rhyming thing getting popular.  But they're all well.  If you want, I can call Quentin down to the office and you can say hello."

"No, it's enough to know he's well.  How are you feeling?"

"Better than when you last called," he says.  "My joints are stiff, but I guess that's to be expected -- I'm almost seventy."

"And not everyone can be as well preserved as me," she teases.  "John and Bobby are visiting this summer, aren't they?" She loves those boys, and since Bobby cut ties with his mother, she wants to be sure they know they're welcome with her and Sean.

Sean chuckles.  "I'm not sure John quite believes we invited them on purpose," he says, grinning.  "He's a little like Quentin that way."

"They do have a fair bit in common.  Enough, I think, to worry the government."

She knows it's her smirk more than anything that makes Sean laugh at that one.  "And we wouldn't be mutant leaders if our kids didn't scare the government at least a little, now would we?"

"Absolutely not," she agrees.  

After all, they've lived a long life of scaring the government just by staying alive -- at least their children have the chance to change the world.


End file.
